


Doing Penance

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [86]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enmuse prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: (MCU) Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony (& any), He's not afraid of death, but he is afraid of the legacy he'd leave behind - afraid he hasn't done nearly enough to make up for the all the damage he's caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Penance

"Tony, it's time to go to bed."

"I can't, I'm not finished," he said as he exploded another diagram he was working on.

"Tony."

"No Bruce, I can't stop, I almost have it but there is one piece that just isn't fitting," he said as he started to rearrange the floating pieces of wiring diagram.

"JARVIS save."

Tony turned around and watched as Bruce collapsed all the work he was doing. "What the hell?"

"I know what you are doing. You can save the world tomorrow after you get some sleep."

He just glared at Bruce; he was tempted to ask how Bruce knew why he was so driven now to improve things for people. To make their lives better with cleaner energy, better technology, but one look at his friend he knew. Bruce in his own way was doing exactly the same thing.

"Fine," he conceded following Bruce from the lab. He knew there was no way he'd be allowed to continue tonight. But tomorrow, tomorrow he would continue his work; it was his penance for the weapons he produced.


End file.
